


when you put your arms around me

by useyourtelescope



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourtelescope/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: “You know,” Lord Bridgerton said in a low voice, interrupting her thoughts, “if we are to make everyone believe there is nothing scandalous about our marriage, you need to look happy.”“I do look happy,” Kate replied, resuming her effort at her smile.“I assure you, you do not,” he said gravely.Kate rankled, finally looking into the annoyingly handsome face of her soon-to-be-husband instead of over his shoulder. The look in his eyes was one of practised ease, but his lips were a little thin. “You hardly look ecstatic to be getting married either, my lord.”“If I appear serious it is only because I am having to concentrate so hard on leading this dance.” He followed his statement by leading them in what felt like a rather pointed turn.*Or: three dances between Kate and Anthony during and after 'The Viscount Who Loved Me'.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 24
Kudos: 210
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	when you put your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/gifts).



> Thank you to blueallthetime for looking this over.

Kate made her best attempt at a pleasant smile as she placed her hand into Lord Bridgerton’s outstretched one. She could feel everyone’s eyes on them, hear the hum of their thinly-veiled whispers, and she knew she must look happy.

After all, she was a newly engaged woman—betrothed to the most eligible bachelor in London—so she had to smile in the face of the Ambitious Mamas and their charges staring daggers at her as they took their positions in the centre of the hastily set up area after their hostess had given in to calls for dancing to celebrate the happy news. 

Kate’s eyes flickered around the room as other couples joined them, catching sight of Penelope Featherington standing by the wall, a little to the side of her mother and sisters. Kate briefly wished she was dancing, but Penelope showed no such disappointment when she met her eyes. Indeed, she looked so pleased for Kate—surely the only single woman in attendance not bearing the name of Sheffield or Bridgerton who was—that Kate forced her smile to reach her eyes as she returned it before looking about the rest of the room, and finally at the man standing in front of her. 

Her partner seemed perfectly at ease with all the attention, almost as if he hadn’t even noticed the stares. But she supposed the more venomous looks were directed at her rather than him and, given his position, the viscount would be used to having many eyes on him. For Kate though it was an unwelcome reminder of just one of the many ways in which her life was about to change. 

Lord Bridgerton settled a hand on her back, startling Kate out of her thoughts. It served as a reminder that the dance was about to start—but also of something else that was about to change in her life. She would soon (for there was no doubt it would not be a long engagement) be intimate with a man—and not just any man, but a notorious rake. He had much knowledge that Kate wasn’t privy to, as he had demonstrated when he kissed her. The memory of their most recent kiss, under the gazebo that morning, brought a slight flush to her cheeks. 

She tried to focus on the dance, but with that memory in mind the intimacy of their position was something of a distraction. The viscount’s entire being seemed to radiate warmth and she wanted to let herself be pulled towards it, even though the feeling made her nervous at the same time. He was not wearing gloves, and as the fabric of her gloves and gown was so thin, Kate thought she could almost feel the lines of his palms pressing against her skin.

However, recollecting the flimsiness of her dress helped to recall Kate to herself; she had packed well for this trip to Kent but had left some of her finest gowns at Milner Street, not thinking there would be any need for them. The blue dress she currently wore was one of the best she had with her, but it was not the kind of finery benefitting a viscountess.

“You know,” Lord Bridgerton said in a low voice, interrupting her thoughts, “if we are to make everyone believe there is nothing scandalous about our marriage, you need to look happy.”

“I do look happy,” Kate replied, resuming her effort at her smile. 

“I assure you, you do not,” he said gravely.

Kate rankled, finally looking into the annoyingly handsome face of her soon-to-be-husband instead of over his shoulder. The look in his eyes was one of practised ease, but his lips were a little thin. “You hardly look ecstatic to be getting married either, my lord.”

“If I appear serious it is only because I am having to concentrate so hard on leading this dance.” He followed his statement by leading them in what felt like a rather pointed turn.

Kate tried not to show her annoyance at the reminder of her lack of skill in this particular accomplishment. “I am sure I have not stepped on you, my lord.”

“Only because you have been barely moving at all without my assistance—and stop calling me my lord,” he added, finishing in a harsher tone that reminded her of the early days of their acquaintance. 

She was less annoyed by the tone than his needling though. She knew she was a better dancer than she was currently demonstrating, but she needed to concentrate on it, which was very hard to do when one had experienced the sort of day Kate had. Resigning yourself to seeing the object of your affections marry your dearest sister before a  _ bee  _ of all things put you in a compromising position with the man, who was then forced, against his wishes, to propose to you instead—well, it was enough to put anyone’s head in a spin.

She glanced to her feet to check her steps before returning her gaze past the viscount’s shoulder. Her smile turned more genuine when she caught sight of her sister dancing; Kate did not recognise the young man with her, but Edwina looked dazzling in her yellow dress, so happy and carefree as she gracefully twirled about the floor. 

If Edwina had been in her place, she would have sailed through the dance without a care for the many eyes on her, for her beauty made her accustomed to being stared at. Though, Kate thought uncomfortably, perhaps there would not have been half so many disbelieving stares had Lord Bridgerton been leading Edwina across the dance floor as his betrothed.

“Where is your mind, Kate?” the viscount asked after a moment. 

When she returned her gaze to his face Kate saw a softer look there than she would have anticipated from Lord Bridgerton. This was not a demand but a request, and she instantly wanted to fulfil it—only she could not say she was thinking about how he had wanted to marry Edwina.

“What do you mean, my lord?” she said, evasively. When his brow raised, she corrected herself, “Anthony?”

“That’s better,” he said in a smooth voice that soothed her momentarily before she felt irritated at herself that he could have such an effect. “Though you haven’t answered my question. I know you are not a liar, Kate.” 

She bit her lip as she considered. “I was only thinking how everyone is staring at us,” she said, managing to satisfy her own tenets with this statement. It was not a lie, for she had been thinking it; it had merely been an earlier thought.

“It is the fate of every newly betrothed couple to be stared at the night their engagement is announced, I fear.”

Kate scoffed, then flushed at allowing herself such a reaction in public. 

Her betrothed looked only amused. “You disagree?”

“No, but—I hardly think every engaged couple receives such a reception as this.” She did not know if he was being deliberately obtuse, but when he made no show of comprehending her remark, Kate continued, “At least do me the justice of acknowledging that no one expected Miss  _ Kate  _ Sheffield to become a viscountess.”

He looked troubled by her statement but tilted his head in slight acknowledgement. “I think you will make a fine viscountess,” he replied.

It was too easily said to reassure her. “I don’t know the first thing about what viscountesses do. Goodness, that is a mouthful.”

He laughed. “I confess I do not know the whole either, but—I think you will make a fine Lady Bridgerton,” he said with more warmth. 

The distinction was slight, but it pleased her more, even if she was not settled.

“My mother will certainly advise you, but that is something for when we return to London,” he said reassuringly. “As your lord, my first recommendation is not to worry yourself about it until we leave Kent.”

It was a sensible suggestion, but Kate could not resist the sudden urge to tease him. “But I thought I am to call you Anthony?”

A smile played on his lips as the dance came to the end. 

Kate began to put her hands together like the rest of the party to clap for the young lady who had volunteered to sit out the dancing and play for them, but before she could Anthony caught one wrist and pressed a gentle kiss to her gloved palm. It was purely for show, Kate thought, but her heartbeat sped up anyway and the sensation lingered as she brought her palms together to applaud.

“My second piece of advice,” he said, “is that a viscountess does not correct her husband.”

Kate laughed, feeling suddenly playful as she put her hand into the crook of his offered arm. It was strange how she could joke about something that still worried her, but somehow he made it easy. “Is that so? Then, I am sorry to tell you are in for a severe disappointment,” she said airily as they walked back together.

“Yes,” he said in a grim tone, though his eyes were smiling. “I feared that would be the case.”

* * *

Considering her many concerns in the days leading up to her wedding, Kate had found herself enjoying life as a married woman far more than she had expected. That said, most of her experience so far had been out of the public eye given they had returned to Aubrey Hall shortly after their wedding where, despite Kate’s fondness for the beautiful gardens, her husband had easily convinced her to spend much of their time indoors. 

They had only come back to London a few days ago and even though Anthony’s days were now full of meetings and other obligations that kept him from home, Kate was at least able to enjoy his company in the evening. That she already missed seeing him during the day was not a good sign for her efforts not to fall in love with him since he had been so adamant that he could not return the emotion, but as long as she didn’t dwell on that thought she had been very happy indeed.

Tonight, as they began to dance at the first ball they had attended as husband and wife, it seemed that they were once again the centre of attention, though Kate did not notice so much this time around. Not because she had grown used to being thrust into the spotlight, but because she was too busy trying to hold back her laughter at her husband’s recent actions.

“What, may I ask, is so amusing?” he said, clearly noticing the way she was pressing her lips together tightly to suppress her smile.

“If you had wished to dance with me, Anthony, you could have simply asked. I still have several spaces left on my dance card. There was no need to push poor Colin out of the way like that,” she said, unable to stifle a giggle from her lips.

“Don’t ‘ _ poor  _ Colin’,” he huffed. “He is perfectly fine.”

Indeed, as they turned Kate caught sight of an unharmed Colin by the refreshment table whispering to Benedict and their mother. They all looked highly entertained, and if Kate had any remaining doubts as to the subject of their conversation, they were dispelled when Lady Bridgerton—no, Kate corrected herself with a strange tightening of her throat, the  _ Dowager  _ Lady Bridgerton—turned her gleaming eyes towards her eldest son, who was doing an excellent job of ignoring his family’s stares. 

“It was still very rude of you,” she said because she felt she must chide him, even if she was very happy to be in Anthony’s arms. She had been unprepared to be so overrun with requests to dance that evening, and though she had been looking forward to dancing with her brother-in-law after a string of alternately boring or irritating partners, she was happiest to be dancing with her husband. “And what will people say?”

“They will not dare say anything,” he replied, with a confidence only a man born into his position could possess.

They might not say anything in their presence, but Kate was fairly certain that enough people saw Anthony’s blatant cutting-in of his brother in order to dance with her that it would be whispered about. Though, when Kate considered that the natural attribution of his behaviour would be to affection for his wife, her amusement faded. 

Anthony might not love her but he was fond of her, of that she was sure, and Kate tried to tell herself it would be enough. But if his display made Lady Whistledown’s Papers and she suggested theirs was a love match it would only make the truth hurt a little more.

Oblivious to the turn in Kate’s thoughts, Anthony continued, “Besides, it had become apparent that it would be the only way I could see my wife this evening.”

Although Kate had not spoken to Anthony since the dancing had started, she had been constantly aware of his presence. The heat of his gaze on her from afar while she danced with her various partners had been impossible to ignore and she had thought it would be dangerous to meet his smouldering look, therefore averting her eyes whenever she had turned in his direction.

When she glanced at her husband now, however, his gaze held less of the smoulder she had imagined when she had felt it on her back and more closely resembled a sullen child. She was amused once more before she felt a sudden pang.

“Anthony,” Kate said softly, “you do not feel neglected, do you?”

“No,” he said, a touch too flippant. “But really, if they didn’t know you were married, I would have thought they were all courting you.” 

“There were a few of Edwina’s suitors, but I think the rest of them asked for my hand to gain your favour, Anthony.”

“Mine?” he said, frowning.

“So that I may put in a good word for them when needed,” she explained. “Or perhaps just so you may be impressed by how well they treat your wife.”

He glowered at no one in particular. “I would like half of them to stay well away from my wife. And if you knew what their reputations were you would agree with me.”

Kate could not help a smile. “I am sure they cannot be worse than  _ yours _ , my lord.”

He studied her for a moment and then smirked. “Ah. I see you are in the mood for mischief, dear Kate.” 

“Whatever can you mean?” 

“I believe I am only  _ ‘your lord’ _ when you wish to tease me,” he replied, his eyebrows lifting slightly.

“I thought you liked it when I teased you,” she said easily.

“Oh, indeed, I like it very much. Though I fear it may be a tad improper in our current location,” Anthony said, his voice darkening as his hold tightened on her waist, leaving his wife in no doubt as to his implication.

Kate flushed.  _ That  _ had not been her meaning, but at his suggestive tone her thoughts could not help but flick back to some of the games they had played during their time alone in Aubrey Hall. “ _ Anthony _ .”

“Kate?” he replied, his hand idly encouraging her to move nearer to him so that their bodies were dangerously close to crossing the line of respectability. 

“I believe,” she said, her voice a little unsteady, “that now it is you who is teasing me.”

“It is only teasing if one does not intend to deliver,” Anthony said confidently. “And I assure you I do.” 

The gleam in his eye excited her, but she was also irritated with herself at how easily he could affect her so she maintained a neutral air before saying, “I suppose that remains to be seen.”

His eyebrows raised in sudden challenge, but he surprised her more by abruptly changing the topic, asking, “Have you seen everyone you intended to tonight?” 

“Yes,” she said, her steps faltering slightly from her sudden confusion.

“Good. We are going home now.”

“Now?” Kate repeated. 

“As soon as this dance is over,” he said, though he looked put out at even that concession. “It would be remiss of me to allow my wife to maintain such doubts for any longer.”

“But—” Kate gasped when the hand Anthony had on her back trailed far too low for decency. He raised it again as soon as they turned and she no longer had her back to the wall, but she could still feel the heat searing through to her skin. She did very much want to let him take her home, but she couldn’t help but remember, “I have one more entry on my dance card for later this evening.” 

Anthony looked unimpressed. “If it is with one of my brothers—”

“No, it is not,” Kate said, unable to help a giggle. It was one of Edwina’s suitors, and though Kate did not think he was a favourite of her sister’s he was a very kind man, not to mention a Baron, and Kate didn’t wish to insult him. 

Her husband was unmoved by this explanation. “Tell him you have a headache and have to go home,” he said.

Kate enjoyed the dangerous note in his voice, but at the same time was reluctant to immediately cede to his bidding. He may be her husband, but she was not about to let him believe he could order her about so easily. “I am not sure I shall,” she said, raising her chin defiantly.

Anthony’s eyes sparkled down at her. 

The final notes of the dance played, and they should have taken steps to move apart and applaud like everyone else, but Anthony kept his hand firmly on her back and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Tell him you have a headache and I will make it worth your while.”

Kate’s breath caught in her chest as his lips brushed against her earlobe and she decided that, on consideration, perhaps there were some situations where she would obey her husband.

* * *

Kate had never been an effortless dancer, but there was something particularly frustrating about her current predicament. 

Tonight was the first time since her cast had been removed that they would be having dinner somewhere outside of her home or Bridgerton house. She had felt some nerves even going there the first visit, for she had still been unsteady and didn’t like to look incapable, but Anthony had been so beside himself trying to make sure she didn’t tire herself that Kate had been too torn between amusement and frustration with her husband to have any space to feel self-conscious. And Violet had been so kind in her attentions to Kate without being overbearing, as had Anthony’s siblings when they weren’t busy teasing their eldest brother, so it had not taken Kate long to feel at ease. 

If it was just a dinner party tonight she might have been more relaxed, but she had been reliably informed that there would be dancing. Though the season was long over Kate knew there would be enough people in attendance that if Lady Bridgerton declined to dance there would be whispers about her condition. 

So, she found herself attempting to practice dancing in her drawing-room that afternoon and was glad to find it more awkward from the lack of a partner than any residual pain in her leg. Almost as if the thought had summoned him Anthony unexpectedly entered the room, and though Kate could never find herself disappointed to see her beloved husband, she did wish he had not arrived so unexpectedly to find her on her feet in what he would deem an unnecessary manner. 

His bright smile in greeting her turned downwards as he took in her position, his frown deepening once she had explained what she was doing.

“You should sit out the dancing tonight,” he said seriously. “There is no need to exert—”

“Anthony, you know very well I have been permitted to resume all physical activities,” she interrupted. “And,” Kate added with a mischievous smile, “you were not at all hesitant in helping me partake in certain other physical activities as soon as the second doctor had finished his inspection.”

“That is very different,” Anthony said, a wicked smile breaking over his face. “You need not put any pressure on your leg during  _ those  _ activities, my love,” he finished, having crossed the room so he could take her hand. “In dancing it is unavoidable.”

“Just as it is with walking, which I have been doing very well for weeks now.” Before he could argue with her, Kate continued, “I am minded to dance tonight, Anthony. And if my husband will not indulge me, I will simply find other partners.”

His face grew serious and Kate knew she had won. Even if he did not want her to dance yet, he would much rather know she was dancing with him—not out of jealousy, but consideration to ensure she did not overstrain herself. Though they had argued more than once whenever Kate felt that his care became too overbearing, she could never stay cross with him because she knew it came from a place of affection. 

“Very well,” Anthony said, putting his free hand on her waist and Kate arranged herself into the correct position easily. “But only one dance now, so you are not tired.” 

Kate nodded in agreement. She began to take her first step, pausing when her husband did not seem inclined to do the same. “Anthony?”

“And we should be careful,” he insisted. “Although we can take the steps now, it will be different with music.”

“It is a shame I cannot play the flute for us and dance at the same time,” Kate observed.

“A terrible shame,” Anthony replied, his lips twitching slightly. 

She raised her eyebrows, silently willing him to say more, but he did not, finally starting to dance.

Kate counted out the time in her head, concentrating on following the steps, but something felt a little strange, and she knew it was not the lack of music. As glad as she was to be able to dance with her husband again, in a kind of fashion, they were not moving smoothly and to her surprise, she felt the failing was not with herself or her leg but rather with Anthony. Instead of his usually light steps, he seemed fairly reluctant in his movements.

She almost felt that she was forcing their next turn and when she looked up from her feet into her husband’s eyes, he was wearing an amused smile. “Are you trying to lead us, Kate?” Anthony asked.

Kate didn’t flush under his stare but tipped her chin up. “Someone has to if you will not.”

His lips parted at this criticism, his smile turning devilish before he suddenly spun them once, and then on the second turn lifted Kate into the air. 

“Anthony!” Kate shrieked, laughing as she clasped her arms around his neck to keep her balance, not that there was any likelihood he would drop her. “What are you doing?”

“Dancing, of course,” he said, turning again and Kate’s skirt billowed out as they spun.

She smiled before saying, “I am fairly certain this kind of dance would not be acceptable tonight.”

He stopped, seeming to just remember the reasoning behind her intention to practice her steps. “Whose dinner party is it tonight? Are you sure we must attend?”

“Yes, we must.” At Anthony’s pout, Kate allowed, “But I suppose we can be a little late. After all, it does still take me longer to get ready,” she added, already thinking that not everyone would be convinced by that excuse.

“Yes,” Anthony agreed, already carrying her out the room. “And I must ensure that my patient is in a fit state to leave the house.”

She had begun to object when he referred to her as a patient but she let this instance stand, smiling as she asked, “Oh, is that so?”

Anthony nodded, a grave look on his face. “I’m afraid it will require a very thorough inspection.”

Kate giggled, tucking her face into his neck as they ascended the stairs. “If you insist, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Now author reveals have happened I've made a little post for this on my tumblr [here!](https://useyourtelescope.tumblr.com/post/643731289994887168/when-you-put-your-arms-around-me-bridgerton-series) Come say hi if you want :)


End file.
